1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to expandable endoprosthesis devices, in particular expandable intraluminal vascular grafts, generally called stents, adapted to be implanted into a body lumen, such as a coronary artery, to maintain the patency of the lumen. These devices are frequently used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels, especially after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures, with the intent to help reduce the likelihood of restenosis of a blood vessel. Stents are also used to support a body lumen where a flap or dissection has occurred or in general where the lumen is weak. The present invention also relates to an expandable intraluminal vascular graft that can be used in any body lumen.
2.Description Of Related Art
In expandable stents that are delivered with expandable catheters, such as balloon catheters, the stents are positioned over the balloon portion of the catheter and expanded from a reduced diameter to an enlarged diameter greater than or equal to the diameter of the artery wall, by inflating the balloon. Stents of this type can be expanded to an enlarged diameter by deforming the stent, by engagement of the stent walls with respect to one another, and by one-way engagement of the stent walls together with endothelial growth into the stent. Other stents are self-expanding, through the properties of the material constituting the stent or by design.